Episode 39 - Fight of the Fusions, Zuzu and Julia's Rematch
It's the second round in the Paradise League Championship. With Yuya and the others spectating, Zuzu and Julia's rematch begins. Having being shamed by her opponent once during the school battle between Leo Institute of Dueling and You Show Duel School, Zuzu learned Fusion Summoning from Sora and became stronger. Seeing how Zuzu is improving, Julia summons her "True Ace Monster", and widened the gap in strength between the two duelists.... Featured Duels Zuzu Boyle vs Julia Krystal At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Infinite Bridge" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Julia Draws (6). Julia activates “Gem-Knight Fusion”, fusing “Gem-Knight Crystal”, “Gem-Knight Iolite”, & “Gem-Knight Garnet” to Fusion Summon “Gem-Knight Master Diamond” (2900/2500) in ATK Position (2). “Master Diamond” gains 100 ATK for every “Gem-“ monster in her GY (Master Diamond ATK: 2900→3200). Julia Sets a card (1). Turn 2: Zuzu Draws (6). Zuzu activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Sonata the Melodious Diva” and “Elegy the Melodious Diva” to Fusion Summon “Schuberta the Melodious Maestra” in ATK Position (2400/2000) (3). Zuzu activates the effect of “Schuberta”, banishing “Crystal” “Iolite”, and “Gem-Knight Fusion” (Schuberta ATK: 2400→3000) (Master Diamond ATK: 3200→2900). “Schuberta” attacks and destroys “Master Diamond” (Julia LP: 4000→3900). Zuzu Sets a card (2). Turn 3: Julia Draws (2). Julia activates “Brilliant Fusion” (1), using “Gem-Knight Sapphire”, “Gem-Knight Obsidian”, & “Gem-Knight Alexandrite” from her Deck to Fusion Summon “Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond” (3400/2000→0/0). Zuzu activates her face down “Musical Mayhem”, inflicting 800 damage to Julia (Julia LP: 3900→3100). Julia finds an Action Card and sends it to the GY to increase the ATK/DEF of “Diamond” (0/0→3400/2000). “Diamond” attacks and destroys ‘Schuberta” (Zuzu LP: 4000→3600). Turn 4: Zuzu Draws (3). Zuzu activates “Pot of Dimensions”, since Zuzu has an Extra Deck monster in her GY, she draws 2 cards (4). Zuzu Sets a monster, and then Sets a card (2). Turn 5: Julia Draws (2). During the Standby Phase, “Diamond” has it’s ATK/DEF reduced from “Brilliant Fusion” (Diamond ATK/DEF 3400/2000→0/0). Julia Normal Summons “Gem-Knight Sardonyx” (1800/900) (1). Julia finds an Action Card (2). Julia activates the effect of “Brilliant Fusion”, she sends “Particle Fusion” to the GY (Diamond ATK/DEF 0/0→3400/2000) (1). Julia activates the effect of “Diamond”, she sends “Sardonyx” to the GY to Special Summon “Gem-Knight Zirconia” (2900/2500) in ATK Position. “Zirconia” attacks and destroys Zuzu’s Set monster (Canon the Melodious Diva). “Diamond” attacks Zuzu directly (Zuzu LP: 3600→200). Julia activates “Wonder Chance” from her hand (0), letting “Diamond” attack once more this turn. “Diamond” attacks Zuzu directly, but Zuzu finds and activates “Monster Coin”, letting Zuzu Special Summon a monster from her hand, and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Zuzu Special Summons “Mozarta the Melodious Maestra” (2600/2000) in DEF Position (1). Turn 6: Zuzu Draws (2). Zuzu Normal Summons “Soprano the Melodious Songstress” (1400/1400) (1). Zuzu activates the effect of “Soprano”, fusing itself and “Mozarta” to Fusion Summon “Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir” (1000/2000) in ATK Position. “Bloom Diva” attacks “Zirconia”, it’s effect activates, destroying “Zirconia” and inflicting damage equal to the difference in ATK (Julia LP: 3100→1200). Julia activates her face down “Brilliant Spark”, inflicting 2900 damage to Zuzu, but Zuzu activates the effect of “Hymn the Melodious Diva” from her hand, discarding it to negate the damage (0), then 1 monster gains ATK equal to the damage Zuzu would have taken. Zuzu chooses “Diamond” (Diamond ATK: 3400→6300). Zuzu activates her face down “Melodious Illusion” letting “Bloom Diva” attack once more this turn. “Bloom Diva” attacks “Diamond” and it’s effect activates, destroying it and inflicting damage to Julia equal to the ATK difference (Julia LP: 1200→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Zuzu Boyle Julia Krystal Category:Episode